Airplanes require long runways for take off and landing but this is not always ideal. In many situations, it would be preferable to take off or land in a confined space, as in areas where a runway is not available or cannot be used. Although helicopters, including electric helicopters, provide such take-off and landing capability, the tradeoff is severely decreased range and speed as compared to airplanes. For example, electric helicopters, quadcopters, and the like are generally limited to about 15-30 minutes of flight. There are several other limitations and disadvantages to these conventional approaches, as well.